The invention relates generally to accessories and arrangements for stationary belt sander work stations. More particularly, the invention concerns an adjustable fence for supporting work pieces being sanded by such stations, a support stand of increased rigidity for belt sanders, and two improvements in the dust removal vacuum systems of such belt sanding stations.
Stationary belt sanders have traditionally used a variety of work supporting surfaces commonly known as "fences". Fences may be used as "end" fences where an end of the work piece is abutted against the fence which is extending generally transversely to the direction of sanding belt travel. Additionally, such fences may be used as "edge" fences wherein a side surface of the work piece is supported against the fence which is extending substantially parallel to the axis of belt travel.
None of the art known to applicant teaches continuous adjustment of an end fence along the axis of motion of the sanding belt. Additionally, no known belt sanding stations offer uniformity of adjusting mechanisms, such as wrench-adjustable bolts of a single size, increased rigidity of the sander support table, and easy storage of adjusting wrenches as contemplated by the instant invention. Also, none of the known art is believed to teach improved vacuum dust removal in a belt sanding station in accordance with the principles of the instant invention, nor are there known teachings of support tables having a unitary motor mount, cross member and tool mounting surface. Finally, no known art is believed to teach an arrangement for retaining adjusting wrenches as contemplated by the instant invention.